


Coin Operated Boy

by MythicalViolet



Category: Rhett & Link
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M, Serial Fic, Stripper!Link, rhink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-19
Updated: 2015-08-19
Packaged: 2018-04-15 15:24:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 8,077
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4611807
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MythicalViolet/pseuds/MythicalViolet
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rhett visits a local strip club and ends up becoming enamored with one particular peep show performer.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Professor Rhett McLaughlin returned to his office after teaching his last class of the week. It was a late Friday afternoon and he debated whether or not he should stay and grade papers or go home for the weekend. It had been a long week; mid-terms were coming up and his students were nervous. His week had been filled with anxious students visiting his office asking for help and reassurance. He was glad to offer all the help he could, Rhett thoroughly enjoyed his job. But after a week of investing in stressed out university students, he ached for some time away from everything.

Rhett reached into his bag and pulled out a thick notebook; it was the manuscript for his first book. Along with being an English professor at the local public university, he was also an author. He had some of his works published in a few anthologies, but this was his first solo project. He knew the wise thing to do would be to put some time into working on his manuscript and do some much needed editing, but that didn’t interest him either. He was looking for something to do with his Friday evening that didn’t require much thought or effort.

After another ten minutes of contemplation, Rhett finally decided to pack everything up and go home; it was pretty obvious that he wasn’t going get any more work done. He locked up his office and made his way towards the faculty parking lot, waving at a few students while walking towards his car.

As Rhett pulled out of the lot, he decided to pick up some take out for dinner. “It’s Friday.” He mumbled to himself. “I might as well get a pizza and be a couch potato for a while.” He decided to drive across town and get something from his favorite pizza place.

Traffic was kind of bad, so Rhett decided to hop on the interstate instead of taking the main roads. As he was driving down the highway, a sign caught his eye. The background was black, and in large purple curvy lettering it said: “The Lair”.  It appeared to be some type of sex club.

Rhett glanced at the sign but quickly ignored it, not wanting to contemplate how long it had been since he got laid. It had been well over a year since he got out of his last relationship, and between teaching and writing a book, he hadn’t had much time for a relationship or anything resembling a sex life beyond becoming good friends with his right hand and the roll of paper towels he kept under his bed.

Rhett had almost reached the exit he needed for the pizza place when he saw another sign for The Lair. This time he read it in detail. “The Lair: Sex Shop, Live Shows. Specializing In Those With Unique Desires.”

“Unique Desires?” Rhett said out loud. Rhett considered himself pretty open minded when it came to sex and wondered what they classified as “unique desires”.

“Damn it!” Rhett yelled as he realized he missed his exit. He grumbled as he waited to get to the next one annoyed that he had been distracted by a billboard. When he was finally able to pull off of the highway and get back onto the main roads, he realized he was only about a mile away from The Lair. Rhett thoughtfully chewed on his bottom lip as he sat at a red light and contemplated visiting.

“A sex club could be fun. Better than sitting home alone, eating pizza, and having a quick jerk off before bed.” Rhett couldn’t deny that he had been feeling a little lonely during the past couple of months. He chalked it up to general horniness, but also noted he wouldn’t mind some type of companionship as well, or at the very least some face to face interaction with an attractive person. When the light finally turned green, Rhett skipped the turn that would’ve taken him to the pizza place and headed towards The Lair.

He pulled into the parking lot and sat in his car for a while, engine idling and radio softly playing. He looked around to see if he recognized any of the other cars in the parking lot: he was afraid of being recognized. “Come on, Rhett.” He said, trying to pump himself up. “There’s no need to be ashamed of this. We’re just going to go look around and have some fun. Nothing wrong with that.” Rhett took a deep breath, turned off the engine, and got out of the car.

Rhett went in through the sex store entrance and was immediately greeted by calming music playing through the speakers. The store had a very welcoming atmosphere and everything was neatly displayed with lots of helpful signs. If it wasn’t for the adult themed merchandise it could easily pass for your average neighborhood drug store.

Rhett strolled around the store with all the confidence he could muster and examined various items that peaked his interest. He stopped to examine their butt plug selection when a friendly faced clerk approached him.

“Good evening sir, can I help you find anything?”

“Oh um…” Rhett become nervous again. “Yeah, I was kind of wondering about next door.” Rhett motioned his head in the general direction of the club.

“Oh, the strip club? Were you thinking about visiting that as well?”

Rhett blushed, he couldn’t even look the woman in the eye. “I guess so…” he mindlessly played with the butt plug box that was in his hand.

“Aw, you’re pretty shy, aren’t you?” The woman winked. “It’s okay, it’s normal to feel that way. Just so you know, the club has a live stage show as well as booth performers.”

“Booth performers?”

“Peep shows. Just ask the host and they’ll escort you to a private booth where you can have one on one time with one of our experienced dancers; the only thing between the two of you is a piece of glass. Feed the meter and they’ll do pretty much anything you want. “

“And I can…” Rhett made an uncertain gesture with his hand. Much to his relief, the shop worker understood what he was referring to.

“You can respond in any way you want as long as you don’t harass or threaten the performer. We have an excellent cleanup crew on hand so no need to worry about making a mess. Oh, and you have to use cash.”

Rhett smiled.  _Jerking off to a live person?_  The thought of not coming up with mental pictures and pleasuring himself to the sight of a real person instead sounded delightful.

“Is it just women or are there men as well?”

The woman continued to smile, unfazed by Rhett’s question.  “We do have some male performers, not as many as we’d like. One of them should be working tonight.” That settled it for Rhett. He decided to indulge himself further and take in a show.

The clerk directed Rhett to the ATM and he pulled out enough cash to pay for the butt plug and a peep show. He dropped his purchase off in his car before heading towards the club entrance. Rhett patted the wad of cash in his pocket as he stepped in the door. “Time for an unexpected change in plans.” 


	2. Chapter 2

Rhett walked into the club and took a look around. He saw a stage where a woman clad in just a thong was performing for a group of customers and a bar off to the side. In the corner opposite of the bar was a doorway with a neon sign about it that said “Peep Show.”

“Good evening, sir!” A friendly female voice said from below. “Can I see your ID?”

“Oh yeah, sure…” Rhett said absentmindedly as he pulled out his driver’s license. The reality of never frequenting these types of clubs was starting to hit him and he was losing his confidence again.

“So, what are you interested in this evening? Are you here to enjoy the main stage or something more private?”

“Well…” Rhett stammered. “I heard you had a peep show with guys. Are any of them working tonight?”

“Let’s see.” The woman scanned the computer screen in front of her. “Yes, we’ve got one guy on duty tonight. Looks like his booth is occupied at the moment. Did you want to wait or choose someone else? I can always take your name down and let you know when he’s ready.”

“That’s fine.” Rhett said sheepishly. The woman wrote his name down and Rhett wandered over to the bar. He nursed a beer, hoping a little bit of alcohol would help calm his nerves. He kept looking at the door and contemplating making a run for it. I’ve gotten this far now, might as well keep going.

After about 20 minutes, the hostess approached Rhett at the bar. “The booth is all ready for you now. He’s in booth 8, just go through that door and make a right.”

“Thanks.” Rhett said. He paid his tab and made his way to the door. He could barely hear what was going on in the club as he made his way to the peep show entrance. It was like he was walking through a tunnel and that neon light was his only goal.

Rhett entered the booth and locked the door behind him. He made himself comfortable on the bench, noticing the hand sanitizer and paper towel dispenser built into the wall. He nervously tapped his fingers on the bench as he waited for the performance to start.

Suddenly a light on the other side of the glass switched on, and sitting in front of Rhett was a dark haired man in a mesh tank top and a pair of form fitting jeans. He was straddling a chair and his bright blue eyes gave Rhett a once over.

“Good evening.” The man said with a sultry tone. “You’re definitely the best dressed customer I’ve had all night. Are you a teacher?”

Rhett swallowed hard. He didn’t anticipate conversing with the performer and wished he had thought of something to say in advance. “Um yeah…I teach at the local university. English.”

“Ah, I see.” The brunette on the other side of the glass nodded knowingly. “Let me guess, student/teacher fantasy? You want to fuck one of your students but you can’t, so you came here instead.”

Rhett shook his head. “No, nothing like that. I’m just curious, that’s all.” Rhett rubbed his right thigh nervously.

“First timer then?”

Rhett nodded.

“Oh, well welcome to the club. They call me the Serpent King.”

“Serpent King? Why?”

Serpent King leaned forward and licked his lips. “Start feeding that meter and I’ll be glad to show you.” Rhett eagerly fed the meter all the cash he brought with him, and Serpent King got up from his chair and began to slowly gyrate his hips. Rhett sat transfixed, not even noticing his hand sitting right on top of his crotch.

Serpent King pushed the chair aside and pressed his hands and face against the glass, giving Rhett a come hither stare. “What’s it gonna take to get that cock out? I bet you’re packing something special in there.” Serpent King pointed to Rhett’s groin.

“Take your shirt off.” Rhett barked, surprised at the forcefulness of his voice.

Serpent King flashed a toothy smile, revealing his prominent canines. “Oooh, you’re excited, I like that. My last customer was super dull. Totally not worth the effort.” Serpent King removed his tank top and slowly ran his hands up and down his chest and continued to move his hips in a figure 8 motion. He leaned his head back to reveal his sizable Adam’s apple. Damn I want to nibble on that thing. Rhett thought as he unzipped his pants and pulled them down with his boxers. He pointed his dick towards the glass and slowly began stroking himself.

Serpent King smiled approvingly. “I was right, you do have something special. So, what do you like to do with that thing?”

“I like…I like to fuck.” Rhett said sheepishly.

“Who do you like to fuck?” Serpent King continued, unbuttoning his pants and reaching down to grope himself.

“I…I like fucking guys.” Rhett panted. He couldn’t believe he was sharing this type of information with a half naked stranger he just met, but he couldn’t help himself. He was fully immersed in the fantasy.

“So you’re gay? Bi? What?”

Rhett looked down as he teased the tip of his cock. “I don’t really have a way to describe myself. But I do sleep with guys, mostly.”

Serpent King nodded as he removed his jeans, revealing long slender legs. Rhett growled and used his hand to tightly grip the bench.

“Do you like fucking guys like me?” Serpent King pressed his ass onto the glass. He was wearing the tiniest pair of purple briefs Rhett had ever seen; they sat low on his slender waist. Rhett started panting.

“Yeah, I do.”

“What do you do to guys like me?” Serpent King raised his hands above his head and slowly slid his ass along the glass. “Do you bend us over and make us weep with that big dick of yours?”

“Uh huh.” Rhett said, his strokes getting faster.

Serpent King scoffed as he continued to shake his ass and reach into the front of his briefs. “You like being charge, don’t you?”

“Usually.” Rhett could barely think straight, Serpent King’s twisting and turning combined with that seductive voice was driving him wild.

“Hmmm.” Serpent King mused. “I wonder what it would take to get a big guy like you to give up control. To get on his knees and beg to be taken. Do you know?”

“No.” Rhett leaned towards the glass and began to shiver, despite the fact he was wearing a cardigan with a button down shirt underneath. “Can you tell me?”

“Tell you what baby?”

“Tell me how to give up control.”

“You want to give up control?” Serpent King turned his head to the side and looked at Rhett.

“Yes!” Rhett cried. “Please tell me how.”

Serpent King shrugged. “Okay then.” He slipped out of his purple briefs, pressing his bare ass into the glass a couple times before turning around and facing Rhett, dick in hand. Rhett slid off the bench and onto his knees, pressed his face into the glass, and continued to stroke and tease his cock. He moaned desperately.

“You want this serpent?”

“Uh huh.” Rhett said, slack jawed.

“You think this serpent could tame you?” Serpent King rubbed his dick on the glass and Rhett fruitlessly tried to touch it.

“Yeah.” Rhett said in a shaky voice

Serpent King looked down on Rhett and smirked. “You’d do just about anything for this serpent, wouldn’t you?”

Rhett silently nodded. His eyes were closed and his mouth open. Sweat poured down his back and his free hand dropped to the floor. The only thing keeping him from falling over was the full weight of his body pressing into the glass. How can a person I can’t even touch make me feel like this? “Anything.” He whispered.

Serpent King lowered himself so that his dick was in Rhett’s face. “Open your eyes.” he commanded. Rhett did as he was told and took in the sight of Serpent King’s cock. Rhett licked the glass, desperate to taste the treat that was just a few inches out of reach. Serpent King continued to tease him, letting out an impish little giggle and some well timed moans as he caressed his naked body. He then stood up and looked down at Rhett. Rhett looked up and met his gaze, eyes filled with desire and obedience.

“Now what?” Rhett whispered.

Serpent King nodded his head. “I think you know what I want. I want to see if I’ve satisfied you.”

“Of course…” Rhett’s head fell back as he came all over the glass. He growled and muttered incoherently as ropes of come formed an abstract pattern on the clear surface, and a wave of relief washed over him as he came down from his orgasm. After spending a few minutes catching his breath, he got back on the bench and realized Serpent King was gone. His heart sank a little as he realized his fantasy had ended.

Rhett applied a generous amount of hand sanitizer to his hands before pulling his pants back up and exiting the booth. Two members of the cleanup crew swept in behind him to clean up the remains of his visit as he made his way down the hall and out the door of the club. He didn’t even hear the hostess wish him a good evening as he headed towards the car.

Rhett collapsed into the driver’s seat and turned on the car. The radio played softly and he tried to piece together everything he had just felt and witnessed. Serpent King’s stare, his chest, his ass, his…

“That dick.” Rhett shook his head as he realized how much the name Serpent King fit him. After a few more minutes of processing his experience and running the A/C full blast in order to cool off, Rhett finally pulled out of the parking lot and headed for home. He paid extra careful attention to the route he was taking; before he had even left Serpent King’s booth he knew that he’d be back there as soon as possible. Serpent King had him hooked.


	3. Chapter 3

“Good evening Professor. How are things?”

“Pretty good.” Rhett fed the meter. “Are you ready to get started? I’ve been waiting for this all day.” He said in a faux stern voice.

Serpent King raised an eyebrow. “Oh, it’s one of those nights, isn’t it tough guy? You want to be in charge?”

Rhett smirked as he undid his pants. “Yup.”

Serpent King smirked. “All right then.”

Over the past three months, Rhett had become a frequent visitor to The Lair, and specifically to Serpent King’s booth. The bartender and the hosts knew him by name, but to the Serpent King he was simply “Professor.” Rhett enjoyed having this type of anonymity with him; it made the fantasy much more fun. He would come in at least once a week and let himself be taken in by this sexy stranger with the electric blue eyes who was willing to watch him in his most vulnerable and needy moments.

Rhett thrived on the over-the-top nature of he and Serpent King’s dialogue; it was all humorous banter played out through overt sexual phrases and innuendo. The two men understood the outlandishness of what was going on between them and didn’t shy away from it, especially because it always ended well for the both of them; Rhett got off, and Serpent King got paid. Plus it was fun. Rhett’s moaning would often be perforated with laughter, and Serpent King couldn’t help but be amused by some of the responses he got from his most dedicated customer. Serpent King didn’t play favorites when it came to his customers, but he definitely enjoyed Professor’s visits the most.

On the nights when Rhett was craving Serpent King’s attention but couldn’t make it to the club, he’d curl up in the bathroom and use the butt plug he bought during his first visit. Rhett would often think of Serpent King during those moments, picturing that sultry gaze looking down on him as he touched himself. He occasionally showed up in Rhett’s dreams, enticing him to come closer but always remaining out of reach. Rhett sometimes had fleeting thoughts about what it would be like to know Serpent King outside of the booth, not just sexually but as a person in general. He wondered if they had anything in common or if they were completely incompatible except on a customer service level.  _I wonder what his actual name is?_

When the spring semester ended, Rhett started dedicating more time towards working on his book. The manuscript was due in September and he knew he didn’t have much time to finish it. He took advantage of not having classes to teach and would spend a couple afternoons a week at his favorite coffee shop doing research and writing. He had a favorite corner he liked to sit in that allowed him to do a little people watching when he got distracted. A typical summer day for Rhett usually involved him working at the coffee shop for a few hours and going home for the evening. If it was the weekend, he’d go straight from the coffee shop to The Lair to go see Serpent King. Their visits were the perfect way to unwind after a long day of staring at a computer screen.

One afternoon while Rhett was working at the shop, he saw a tall dark haired man walk in. He wore skinny jeans, a hoodie, and glasses. He had a very similar body build to Serpent King, right down to the shapely ass.

_Could that be? No. Never in a million years would I run into him…_

Rhett was fairly certain the man wasn’t Serpent King but just a look alike. He chuckled, reminding himself to tell Serpent King about this the next time he saw him. The brunette sat down two tables away and Rhett was able to get a better look at his face.

_The facial structure is similar too. And look at that Adam’s apple! Nah, can’t be him. That would be too weird._

“Imagine running into Serpent King here of all places…” Rhett mumbled to himself. He decided he was done working for the day and started to pack up his things. Rhett looked up just in time to see the stranger take off his glasses and immediately recognized the pair of blue eyes that briefly met his.  Rhett blinked in disbelief.

 _HOLY SHIT! It is him. What should I do?_ Rhett’s heart raced as he tried to keep his gaze away from the stranger.  _Stranger? I’ve seen that guy naked and he’s watched me jerk off. Are we really strangers?_  Rhett shrugged.  _We don’t even know each other’s names. He could have a girlfriend for all I know._

Rhett now faced the dilemma of whether or not to talk to the stranger. His path out of the shop forced him to go past his table, there was no avoiding that. But whether or not to make eye contact?

_What if he recognizes me and says he can’t see me at the club anymore? What if I embarrass him? What if…what if he actually wants to talk to me?_

Several “what if” questions plagued Rhett’s mind as he finally finished preparing to leave. He decided he was just going to walk out the door without saying anything to the man, and try to forget this strange coincidence ever happened. _This is too weird._ He thought as he walked out. _Way too…_ Rhett looked at the stranger one more time as he was leaving.

“Hi!” the man said enthusiastically, a huge smile on his face.

“Um…hi.” Rhett froze, his eyes darting around the room as he tried to avoid the stranger’s familiar gaze.   _Well, he saw me and obviously knows who I am. Now what?_

“You don’t have to talk to me if it’s too weird, I understand.” The man’s voice was warm and inviting, much different than the seductive inflections he used at the club.

“No…no it’s okay.” Rhett slowly lowered himself into a chair directly across from the gentleman and examined his face.  _Yup, everything’s the same except for the glasses. It’s him._

The man continued to smile. “Are you okay? You don’t have to do this.”

Rhett took a deep breath. “No, I’m fine. I mean, this is weird, but I’m fine. Has this happened to you before?”

“Running into customers? A few times. They usually avoid me. You’re the first one to actually stop and talk to me.”

“Oh.” Rhett said sadly. “I guess they don’t want to ruin the fantasy.”

The man shrugged. “Or they’re just ashamed.”

Rhett shook his head in disbelief. “I can’t believe I’m talking to you with no glass between us.”

“And were both fully clothed!” The man said with a laugh. His relaxed attitude towards the interaction made Rhett feel a lot better.

“Can I…” Rhett reached for the man’s hand. “I’m sorry, I’m just so curious.”

“It’s okay.” The man took Rhett’s hand in his. They both smiled at each other.

Rhett gasped and pulled his hand back. “Oh my god I just realized we don’t even know each other’s names! I’m so sorry.”

“No, it’s okay man, really.” The stranger extended his hand. “I’m Charles Lincoln Neal, but I typically go by Link.”

Rhett took Link’s hand and shook it. “I’m Rhett, Rhett James McLaughlin. It’s nice to meet you Link.”

“It’s nice to meet you too. Especially in a well lit setting.” He chuckled.

Rhett smiled. “You’re really not bothered by meeting me like this? This isn’t weird for you at all?”

Link shrugged. “Well a little. I mean, we have seen each other in some compromising positions.” Rhett blushed. “I actually saw you earlier and thought about approaching you, but I didn’t want to freak you out.”

“Oh wow.” Rhett said. “So this is okay? Talking to you like this? Without a piece of glass between us?”

“Absolutely.” Link took Rhett’s hand again. “I’m actually enjoying this a lot, Rhett.”

Rhett melted when Link said his name. He wasn’t “Professor” now, he was Rhett. He wasn’t talking to “Serpent King”, he was talking to Link. The new level of honesty was refreshing.

“So, Link.” putting extra emphasis on his name. “Tell me about yourself. What are you like outside of the club? Do you have any pets? Are you single?” Rhett blurted that last question out hastily and immediately regretted it. “I’m so sorry, I didn’t mean…”

Link shook his head and smiled. “No, it’s okay. As a matter of fact I am single.”

Rhett couldn’t believe how awkward he was acting or how well Link was taking it. “Oh, that’s great…” Rhett said shyly.

The two men spent the next two hours getting acquainted with each other. Rhett learned that Link had grown up in North Carolina and relocated to the area a couple years ago. Every once in a while Link let a little bit of his southern drawl slip through, which made Rhett swoon. He was currently attending a private college where he was working on his masters in history. “I was pretty thrilled when you said you were a professor since that’s what I’d like to do someday.” Rhett beamed.  _Wow, we do have things in common!_

“So this club job is just a temporary thing to pay the bills while you’re in school?”

“Yeah.” Link nodded. “The schedule is pretty flexible and I have a background in dance. Took some lessons when I was in high school.”

“Oh wow.” Rhett said. “I was an athlete in high school, I played basketball. I was going to continue on in college but my back problems prevented me from doing that.”

Link nodded. “My ex-boyfriend played basketball in college, he was a tall guy like you. I must have a type.” Link winked.  _Is he…hitting on me?_  Rhett was confused and thrilled. This interaction was not turning out how he expected at all.

“So what’s this book you’re reading?” Rhett pointed to the book Link had set aside earlier.

“Textbook. I was doing some reading for my summer course, I’ve got a paper due next week.”

“Oh, did I interrupt you? I’m so sorry! I should go.” Rhett reached down to grab his bag but Link stopped him. “No, it’s okay, please stay. This was the best interruption I’ve had all day.”

Rhett smiled. “I probably should go though, it’s dinner time. Do you have to work tonight?”

“No, I’m off.” Link leaned closer to Rhett. “But before you go, I was wondering if maybe you wanted to have dinner together? I could cook us something at my place while you tell me more about your book. It sounds amazing.”

Rhett’s eyes widened in obvious surprise.  _He’s asking me out? Serpent King is asking me out?_  He managed to answer the question calmly. “Sure, that sounds great. I’ve been enjoying spending time with you, Link.”

“And I’ve really enjoyed getting to know you, Rhett.” Rhett jotted down Link’s address and number on a piece of paper and they agreed to meet at his place in 20 minutes. “See you soon!” Link said cheerfully as he got up from the table. Rhett watched him walk away, his eyes immediately drawn to the slight sway in his hips. He sat back in his chair and contemplated what just happened and where the night might take him next.


	4. Chapter 4

Rhett sat in his car outside of Link’s house trying to calm his nerves. He’d been there for at least five minutes.

“I’ve got this, I’ve totally got this.” Rhett pumped himself up. “I’m just going to get out of the car and have dinner with the guy who’s been watching me jerk off for the past few months.” He laughed as he pondered the humor of the situation.  Although Rhett was starting to feel more comfortable around Link, the reality of the situation hadn’t completely sunk in yet. He tapped his fingers on the steering wheel.

Rhett’s phone buzzed; it was Link.  _Are you on your way yet? I’m getting dinner started._

 _Yeah, I’m almost there_. Rhett replied.

_Great. I hope you like pasta._

Rhett smiled. _I love it._

Rhett unbuckled his seatbelt and checked his hair in the rearview mirror _. Come on Rhett, he’s started cooking. It’d be rude to not go in at this point._ Rhett took a deep breath, got out of the car, and walked up the steps to Link’s front door. He cautiously rang the doorbell and waited.

“Hi there!” Link said cheerfully as he opened the door. “Come in, make yourself at home.” Link headed towards the kitchen and Rhett followed, taking a quick look around the house.

“Nice place you have here.” He said as he sat at the kitchen table.

“Thanks, I really love it. It’s in a great location.” Link opened the fridge. “Do you want something to drink? I’ve got milk, ice tea, soda, and beer.”

“I’ll have some ice tea.”  Link poured Rhett a glass of tea and walked over to the table. “You’re nervous, aren’t you?” He asked as he set the glass in front of him.

“What? No, I’m fine.”Rhett lied.

Link gave Rhett a knowing smile. “I get it Rhett. You run into your favorite dancer from the strip club in public and they invite you home with them. It’s pretty wild, isn’t it?”

Rhett laughed. “Yeah, it is. I can’t believe you’re so calm about it.”

Link returned the stove and added pasta to the pot of boiling water. “Well I’d be lying if I said I wasn’t a little nervous either. It’s been awhile since I’ve asked anyone out, and it’s the first time I’ve talked to a customer outside of the booth.” Link started pulling out ingredients to make a salad. “But after sitting in that shop and getting to know you, I thought asking you out would be worth a shot.”

“You’re pretty confident.” Rhett observed.

Link shrugged. “Comes with the job. You have to be pretty sure of yourself in some capacity if you’re going to take your clothes off for a living.”

Rhett nodded as he took a sip of his drink and silently watched Link move about the kitchen preparing their meal.  Even while doing domestic things, he still came across as graceful and even a little sexy.  “I really like watching you like this…I mean…” Rhett put his hands over his face. “Sorry, I don’t know what’s with me today.”

“It’s okay.” Link said reassuringly as he set a bowl of salad in front of Rhett and a bottle of dressing on the table. “Tell me more about your book. That’ll take your mind off of things and help you relax.”

Rhett freely conversed about his book and his other writings during the meal. Link mostly listened; he enjoyed watching the way Rhett lit up while talking about something he really enjoyed.  By the end of the meal Rhett was much more relaxed and didn’t stumble over his words as much.

“Would you like a glass of wine?” Link asked as he cleared the plates. “I just remembered I have an unopened bottle in the fridge.”

“Sure. I’m going to go sit on the couch, is that okay?”

“Yeah, that’s fine. Maybe we could watch a movie?”  Link said hopefully as he poured two glasses of wine.

“I like the sound of that.” Rhett smiled as he moved into the living room. Link joined him on the couch and set a glass of wine in front of him. Their knees brushed against each other and Rhett blushed again.

“I’m not too close, am I? I can always sit somewhere else.”

“No it’s fine.” Rhett’s face turned a deeper shade of red. “It’s just so weird to be able to touch you and talk to you barrier free. It feels so…”

“Intimate?” Link said, taking a sip of wine.

“Yeah.” Rhett hid his face. “I wish I could stop blushing. I must look like a tomato at this point.” Link reached over and removed Rhett’s hands from his face. “I think it’s really cute.”

“Oh!” Rhett exclaimed. He couldn’t remember the last time anyone called him cute. “Thanks.”

The two men picked a movie to watch, one of Link’s favorite history documentaries.  Link offered occasional commentary throughout the movie, and Rhett paid more attention to him than to the documentary itself.

“I love watching you talk about something you love.” Rhett said when the documentary was over. “It’s like you go to this whole other place.”

Link nudged Rhett. “You should’ve seen yourself when you were talking about your book. You were on cloud nine.”

The two men went silent for a second. Rhett was having a great time with Link and didn’t want to leave, but also didn’t want to overstay his welcome. “Well I guess I’ll get going now. Thanks for dinner.” Rhett started to get off the couch.

“Hey, before you go…” Link hesitated a little. “Can I kiss you? I’ve been thinking about it all night and I don’t think I can watch you leave without at least making an attempt.”

Rhett settled back down in his seat. “Sure, I’d like that a lot.” Link took Rhett’s chin in his hands. “Your beard is so soft, I wasn’t expecting that!” He giggled before leaning in and placing a soft kiss on Rhett’s lips. “Was that okay?”

Rhett smiled. “Yeah, that was really great. It was the closest we’ve ever been.”

“I know, it was really nice.”

 Rhett bit his lip nervously. “Can I try?”

“Sure.”

Rhett placed his hands on either side of Link’s face and pulled him close. His kiss was also soft and gentle, and he breathed Link’s fragrance in as he pulled away. Link smiled. “Do it again.” He said. They kissed again, this kiss longer than the first two. Rhett let out a little moan as Link slipped his tongue in his mouth.

Link stroked Rhett’s face. “You can stay a little longer if you want. I don’t mind.”

“Yeah, I’d like that.” Rhett slipped his arms around Link and pressed him close to his body as they continued to kiss. His whole body seemed to vibrate with excitement as he and Link spent several minutes making out and touching each other.

“Do you want to go to my room?” Link whispered. “I really like where this is going.”

Rhett nodded. “I do too.”

Link took Rhett’s hand and led him into his bedroom. He pulled the bed covers back and directed Rhett to sit down.

“Are you going to give me a private performance?” Rhett asked excitedly.

“Yup. Just you and me and nothing in between.” Link pulled off his shirt as he stood in front of Rhett and moved his hips in his signature style. He reached down to kiss Rhett while unbuttoning his shirt, then gently pushed him back on the bed and straddled him. Link rubbed Rhett’s chest and smiled. “Fuck, you’re hot. Is this what you’ve been hiding under those cardigans?”

“Yeah.” Rhett giggled and pulled Link on top of him. “You’re pretty hot too, especially like this.”

“Like what?” Link said as he nibbled on Rhett’s neck.

“When you’re alone with me. I really like being with you Link.” Link stopped nibbling and looked Rhett in the eyes. “I like being with you too. I’m glad this is happening.” Rhett and Link went back to kissing for a while before Rhett insisted they finish undressing. “I want to see you.”

Link giggled as he stood up and slipped off his pants and underwear. “You’ve already seen me. There’s nothing more to see.”

“Oh, I think there is.” Rhett said as he undressed. “Come here.”

Link laid down next to Rhett and Rhett proceeded to curl up next to him and caress his skin. He started kissing Link’s shoulders, eventually repositioning himself and laying a trail of kisses down his body. Rhett then worked his way back up and gingerly stroked his dick. “You’re beautiful” he said.

“Thanks.” Link replied, his whole body blushing. “But I think it’s time you got some attention. Lay down.”

Rhett did as Link asked and laid on his back. Link straddled him again and took a moment to rub their foreheads together before using his lips and teeth to take a journey down Rhett’s body. Rhett sighed happily as Link nibbled on his hips and thighs. “You’re gorgeous, Rhett.” He whispered. “Absolutely gorgeous.”

Rhett reached for Link, and Link gladly climbed into his arms and kissed him. The two men began to grind their hips together and Rhett pulled on Link’s hair. “Fuck me.” He whispered.

“Are you sure?” Link reached down between them and stroked Rhett’s dick. “Yeah, I’m sure.  
 Rhett said in a strained voice. “I really want you right now.”

Link gave Rhett one of his seductive smiles. “I’ll be glad to.”He reached into the nightstand and grabbed a bottle of lube, shaking it a little. “I hope there’s enough.” He chuckled. “I wasn’t expecting company tonight.”

Link moved down in between Rhett’s legs and set one on each of his shoulders. He stroked them until Rhett started bucking his hips into the bed. “Link…” he moaned.

“Be patient, baby. You’ll get what you asked for. Watch me in the meantime.” Link stroked himself for a few minutes and Rhett eagerly watched, licking his lips and grinning.

Link then applied the lube to Rhett’s asshole and his middle finger. He slowly slid it in and wiggled it around until he found Rhett’s prostate. Rhett shivered and sighed. “That’s really good, Link.” He muttered. Link teased Rhett with his finger a little bit more before removing it and covering his dick with lube.

“You ready?” Link said in a low sultry voice.

“Uh huh.” Rhett nodded. Link slowly slid his way inside Rhett, smiling and maintaining eye contact with him until he was all the way inside. He grabbed Rhett’s hips and began to thrust and grind against him. “Damn you feel good.” He grunted. “How are you feeling?”

“Great.” Rhett said. “You’re amazing Link.”

Link paused as he took Rhett’s hands and kissed them. “You’re amazing too, Rhett.” Link set Rhett’s hands on his cock and went back to fucking him. Rhett stroked himself, eventually matching the rhythm of Link’s movements. From that point on, the men were mostly quiet except for their groans and sighs of satisfaction. Rhett could hear Link whispering something but wasn’t able to make out any of the words except for “Rhett.” Rhett closed his eyes and focused on Link’s hushed voice as they both approached climax.

“Are you there yet?” Link growled, head bowed in concentration.

“Yeah, are you?” Rhett arched his back and grunted with anticipation.  Link nodded. “Let’s do it together.”

Link reached for Rhett’s hands again and the two men moved together until they both came, tightly grasping each other as their orgasms rolled and raged through their bodies. When they were done, Link pulled out and climbed on top of Rhett, clinging to him as they caught their breath. Rhett held him close, wrapping both arms around him and burying his face in his neck. They laid still for a while until their heart rates returned to normal and their chests moved together.

Rhett kissed Link’s neck sweetly. “I guess I should get going.”

Link sat up. “No, stay. It’s late and you’re a mess.” He pointed to the dried come on both of their bodies. “I don’t have anything to do tomorrow, do you?”

Rhett shook his head. “No. I guess staying over at this point would be pretty convenient.”

Link got up. “Let’s go get cleaned up. I bet I have some sweats that might fit you.” Link grabbed Rhett’s arms and pulled him out of bed. “Might as well save water and shower together, you know?” Link winked and led him into the bathroom.

“Yeah.” Rhett said, still a little dazed from the sex. Rhett shut the bathroom door as Link turned on the hot water, got in the shower, and invited him inside.


	5. Chapter 5

Rhett was the first one to wake up, sometime around 9 a.m. The sun was peeking through the curtains of Link’s bedroom and Rhett could hear a couple cars drive down the street. He looked over at the dark haired man who was still sleeping and smiled as he recalled the events of the night before.

After their post-sex shower Rhett and Link stayed up for while, snacking on popcorn and watching another movie. When they finally went to bed around 1 a.m., they were thoroughly content and exhausted from the evening they had shared. The two men wrapped their arms around each other and kissed before quickly falling asleep.

Rhett laid his head back down on his pillow and stared at the ceiling.  _Well, what now?_  He was reluctant to wake Link up, not wanting the comfort and intimacy they were sharing to end. He also wasn’t sure how Link felt about the current status of their relationship. In a matter of hours Rhett and Link had gone from strangers in a booth to friends and lovers, and Rhett knew it would have to be discussed at some point. Rhett sighed sadly and tried to go back to sleep.

Rhett did go back to sleep for a few more minutes, but was awakened again by kisses and a hand on his beard.

“Good morning.” Link smiled. “How are you doing?”

Rhett returned Link’s kisses. “I’m good. Kind of hungry though.”

Link patted Rhett’s stomach. “How about I make us some breakfast? I’ve got bacon and eggs in the fridge.”

“Sounds good.” Rhett smiled as he watched Link get up and put on a pair of sweatpants before heading to the kitchen. He rubbed his hands together nervously and finally willed himself out of bed and into the bathroom.

By the time Rhett met Link in the kitchen, the whole room smelled of bacon, eggs, and coffee. Rhett sat and watched Link cook, his sweatpants sitting low on his waist and revealing a peek of his purple briefs. Rhett flashed back to the first night they met and felt a mix of nostalgia and fear.  _What’s going happen to us now? I don’t want this to end, not yet._

Link set a plate in front of Rhett, and the taller man ate quietly between sips of coffee. Link watched him thoughtfully while chewing on a piece of bacon.

“You’re really quiet. Not a morning person?”

Rhett looked up at Link and smiled. “No, not really. But this delicious breakfast should wake me up.”

Link look pleased. “I’m glad you like it. It’s nice to have someone to cook for.” Rhett was tempted to blurt out something about wanting to let Link cook for him all the time, but he refrained. He was trying to gauge Link’s mood and determine when would be a good time to have the inevitable discussion.

When the two of them were done eating, Rhett helped Link clear the plates. Link insisted that Rhett sit down and relax while he poured them some more coffee

“Do you need to talk?” He asked as he sat back down.

Rhett smiled shyly. “Is it obvious?”

Link titled his head. “You’re pretty easy to read. “

Rhett looked down. “I guess I was just wondering where this all was going. I mean, I do have to go home at some point.”

“I know.” Link said sadly. “It would be nice to keep you around for a while, you’re good company.”

“I am?” Rhett perked up.

Link laughed. “Yes! If I didn’t like having you around, I would’ve kicked you out soon as we were done last night. I don’t invite people into my home, especially my bed, unless I like them and enjoy their company.”

“Oh…so you like me?” Rhett raised his eyebrows, and Link got up and kissed him on the forehead. “Of course I like you!”

“But I mean like as in…do you want to date me?” Rhett was afraid to articulate the words he wanted to say.

Link sat back down. “Do I want to continue seeing you like this? Absolutely. Why would you think otherwise?”

Rhett shrugged. “Well, we met at a strip club. I don’t know if you had some type of policy against dating customers or something like that. I was worried that after last night I wouldn’t get to see you again.”

Link looked at Rhett sweetly. “I definitely want to see you again, Rhett. I’ve never given much thought to the idea of dating a customer but yes, I want this to continue.”

“So you’re okay with it then?” Rhett asked. He wanted to be absolutely sure before breathing a sigh of relief.

Link could tell Rhett was still having doubts about his feelings towards him, so he placed a hand on top of Rhett’s in order to reassure him. “Yes. I like you a lot, Rhett. I know the circumstances of our relationship are pretty unusual but I think that’s something we can handle together. There’s something really special about you and I’d like to keep you around as long as possible, if that’s all right.”

Rhett’s face lit up and he squeezed Link’s hand. “Of course it is. You’re a really great guy Link, I think we could have a good time together.”

Link smiled as he got up to put their empty mugs in the sink. “You can still come see me at the club, if you want.”

“Oh.” Rhett said, surprised. “Wouldn’t that be weird?”

Link shrugged. “Not for me, it’s nice to see a familiar face during a shift. But if you don’t feel comfortable doing that I totally understand.”

Rhett let his eyes wander down Link’s form. “Well as long as you keep giving me those private performances, I don’t think I’ll really have a reason to come see you at work.”

Link could feel Rhett’s eyes on him and decided to tease him a little. He turned around and leaned against the sink, tilting his head back in order to give Rhett a nice view of his Adam’s apple. He extended one of his legs a little and arched his back. “Speaking of private performances…” Link turned to Rhett with a sultry glare. “Are you feeling up to an encore of last night’s performance? I’ve got a few more things in my repertoire you haven’t seen yet.”

“Hell yes.” Rhett said with a growl. Link sauntered over to Rhett, leaned down, and kissed his ear before taking him by the hand and leading him back into the bedroom. Rhett willingly followed, his concerns about he and Link’s future finally swept away with a single swing of the brunette’s hips.


End file.
